


not quite certain of your love

by bringeverything



Series: November Ficlet Challenge 2013 [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, This is really not very happy damn this series is angsty, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringeverything/pseuds/bringeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa marries Loras and she's not as happy about it as she'd hoped she would be</p>
            </blockquote>





	not quite certain of your love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of my tumblr ficlet challenge was meant to be a cute little fluffy piece about two of my all-time favourite characters getting married, but then I remembered all the angst. Oops. But in my defence, I think this version of Sansa is more loyal to her character because Sansa's a badass. Title from Ed Sheeran's Little Bird.

Sansa had no idea she would dread her wedding day so much. As a small girl she had all these magnificent dreams about what it would be like: her gown, her hair, the beautiful garden with golden roses where she would exchange vows with her handsome prince. It was all so perfect in her head.

And now when she looks around, most of what she sees matches the details of her dreams perfectly. Highgarden makes the perfect venue for the fairytale she’s always longed for, and Loras is her perfect prince, gallant and kind and wonderfully beautiful. His pale skin matches hers and he makes her feel her feel like a princess. But she is not who he wants, and if she’s being honest with herself, he isn’t who she wants either. Obviously he is a fitting match for her, and she knows how lucky she is considering her other options for a husband have been Joffery or Tyrion. But she is no longer the silly little girl she once was, and she knows that his good looks and his kind nature is not a guarantee for a happy marriage.

However, it is easy to become carried away with how imperfect reality is compared to her dreams. Much of the pain and heartache of her past has come from how much she believed in her dreams, and how desperate she was to make them come true. She knows better now. She knows that her and Loras may never be happy together as a man and his wife should be, but she also knows that she’s willing to try. She knows that they’re incredibly similar in many ways: their naïve natures destroyed by the pain of loss, their moodiness and sullenness and pettiness, their fierce determination, their ability to play the game. She’s hopeful that these common things between them will lead them to be as happy as they can be together in their marriage, and that they won’t be the things that drive them apart.

So here it is, finally, the moment she’s been dreaming of for so long. As she steps out into the sun in the most beautiful gown she’s ever laid eyes on, and begins walking towards the most beautiful man she’s ever met, she just wishes she was happier. The smile she fakes looks genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://hotwhiskeyes.tumblr.com/post/66767824265/i-tried-to-make-sansa-happier-for-todays-fill-for):


End file.
